


Sense of Style

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed doesn't like the Amestrian military uniforms.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa in Japan. Me in Indiana. Big difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Style

The brat gave Roy a long once over, his lip curling. "Do I have to wear the uniform?"

Roy cocked an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" 

"They're ugly." 

Taking in the brat's choice of clothing, Roy said, "They're actually rather tasteful." 

Fullmetal made a gagging sound. "This is cool." He flicked the lapel of his oversize red coat. "That's terrible." 

"As if you could tell." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" The kid bristled up like a cat in front of a dog. 

"Just that your own taste leaves something to be desired." Roy tapped his pen on the blotter. "But as an alchemist, you're not required to wear the military uniform. Not that we'd have one small enough for you to wear." 

The brat leaned across the desk in a move so fast, Roy wondered how he'd done it. "Are you calling me short?" 

"Smaller than regulation." 

Well, Roy now knew two things for sure - Fullmetal had a set of lungs on him and a vocabulary to rival a drill sergeant to go with his terrible sense of style.


End file.
